


初恋

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 让世界好好看看你的尖刺！然后在胜利日里拥吻所爱





	初恋

 

   

**Never and ever.**

   

   

01

   

    这抹暮色总算吞没西城的最后一丝繁光，连同大洋彼岸的荣辱，一并咽落无尽的幽暗。

   

    他穿过纽约深夜的雾气，兜里怀揣着一块硬币。街道，暗巷，亦或者红灯笼罩下的酒吧，男孩忘却了它的来处，但他也不以为意。猩红燃尽东海岸的自由火炬，也浇透了发臭的地板缝隙。百老汇的荣华淹没在膨胀的泡沫，昂贵的香槟打翻在华尔街一角。承载了不知道多少美梦的皮质长椅摔倒在波士顿的夜色，唯有断崖式跌落的数字与高楼上并肩而站的人们相近得令人悲哀。他买了一张入场卷，越过拥挤的人群还有铺满一地的淫靡庸俗。十二月的寒风不断地钻入大衣，连同色彩艳丽的药丸还有别有深意的双手。他或许不该出现在这里，塞满狭小空间的霉味挑战肺的安稳，长在脱衣舞娘肚子上的赘肉打消取暖雅兴。可他终来到这番境地，硬币预兆艳遇的到来*，国家意识体的这副模样着实不适合直面同样满脸愁容的上司。

   

    _*英美地区的共同迷信。找到一个硬币并捡起来，这一天你会撩到正妹_

   

    “喂婊子！”粗俗的言语灌入耳内，不远处的醉汉向舞台大吼：“你在唱什么，老子听不见，我的兄弟也听不见。”男人还故意扯了扯松垮的工人裤，露骨的秽语着实恶心。

     

    揽入这般污言，台上的女子不由紧张地缩起身子。她看起来并不诱人，长相与身材没有赛过旁人的地方，褐色头发与干扁的躯体也没能换来更高的舞台——哪怕也是在脱衣舞场。聚光灯将她照得惨白，昔日躲藏在衣料的褶皱伤痕暴露一尽，只能凭抱紧在怀中的吉他掩盖。她也不该在这里，也许带有油烟的围裙与之更配。然而她着实出现在美国的跟前，这个脏乱的舞台上。贬值为废纸的证卷凭证，大洋以外的纷飞战火，急需钱财资助的家庭，在这个象征东海岸华贵繁荣的城市，滴落在柏油马路上的不只是富人狂欢后倾注的醇酒，还有穷人的眼泪。

   

    “得了吧伙计，别那么为难她。”一道男声揉碎周边纷起的碎响，听起来正义凛然的言语像是在为她解围——如果忽略那张猥琐的笑脸。坐在舞台边上的男人打趣着，从口袋里甩出两包烟，劣质伪造的骆驼，但嚣张得仿佛拍出一沓美钞。“姑娘，唱得小声、唱得不好也没关系，只要你将那把碍事的吉他扔到一旁，我愿意给你投上两包烟。”

     

    “跟。追加俩打火机！”

   

    “还有舔一口。”低俗的笑声刹那间灌满酒吧，骚红女子的脸庞，也扰乱美国的一时宁静。几声吼叫煽动气氛，没有人知道源头在哪，同样的谁也不会在意，比起无趣荤段子与廉价承诺，这群衣冠禽兽更在乎摆在眼前的无助羔羊。丰腴的，可口的。“免费的，你还能省下五基尼。”简直不堪入耳。

     

    美国没有英雄救美的雅趣。世界的英雄自然容不得任何罪恶，可眼下他不过是翘了工作的逃兵，来到塞满药与性的地下酒吧打发颓废耗去的时间，更何况，躲在大洋另一侧，凭繁荣假象遮掩本该窥见焚世战火的双目，正在北美拥覆军火贩卖，但又歌颂和平的他们，不也干尽苟且偷生之事。

     

    于是他掏出一张钞票，放到门童的帽子里。十刀，在美利坚合众国看来微不足道，但对于经历经济危机冲刷后的百姓而言，可谓是足以令人下巴落地的巨款小费。美国买下了舞娘所剩的时长，可挥手示意拒绝了任何桃色可能。他不过是抽去钱包几张零钱，从生活那里买下一点希望罢了。

   

    男人的阔绰举动瞬时迎来了众人的视线，理所应当式地也包括部分别有用心的家伙，但他毫不在乎。美国举起手，叫来满场皆可享用的啤酒和小菜。优雅强势而又要得体漂亮。那个人曾如此教导。

     

    “小哥，你刚才的举动可真帅。”那群不住凑近自己的人影里，一位女士率先挑起话题。她的衣着很暴露，挤在胸前的两团令人不由猜想肩膀的承重。她暧昧地坐上身旁的座椅，轻擦小腿的高跟鞋俗气得不行。

     

    “谢谢。”咬准适时的角度，美国将手臂从对方的怀中抽出。他终究还是习惯不来这种明晃晃的诱惑，大概是因为唯一能渗入蔚蓝的身影是难啃的骨头。“大家开心就行。”

     

    “你这副模样像极了女孩心中理想的初恋。”她松开了手，故意的甩动说明无害。轻汲一口酒保递来的醇酒，她乘着醉意掰手指一一道来：“帅气，阔绰，又不会随性轻薄。”

   

    “你也会拥有。”美国捧起眼前的威士忌杯。巴塞洛，来自加勒比海的烈酒醇香弥散唇齿，流落传统贵族指间的琥珀色滴落唇瓣。干烈刺激，醉人弥香。

     

    “少来，这种好男人只属于童话故事，还有别人的床上。”她大声打趣。果不其然，这一席话换来周边伙计的欢笑，也包括美国。她点燃了一支烟，眺望远方。那双眼里只迎上地下酒吧那满布霉菌的天花板，但映落其中的更近过往回忆，漏出齿间的声音几近呓语。“初恋之所以能令人记忆犹深，大概是因为这承载了自己所渴望的一切美好向往。”

     

    “他是一个帅哥，阔绰又专一？”美国揣测对方心中最初的美好。

   

    “事实上他是一个穷小子，破破烂烂还满嘴黄牙，脸颊上还蹭上几点难看的雀斑。”女人的评价不留情面，但随话语吐出喉间的浊烟里，美国仿佛嗅到了几分追忆蜜意。“但他跑得很快，棕发蓝眼，笑起来很可爱。”

     

    “一段不错的回忆。”

     

    “不过是可笑的过往。他娶了隔壁村的姑娘，普普通通，胖得像一头奶牛，完全比不上我。”她一口咽下所剩无几的烈酒，任拍在喉咙的火辣成为合理解释眼泪的借口。“可她至少敢去追求幸福。”

     

    美国递来一张面巾纸。说实话，在酒吧这种游龙混杂的地方，谁也说不准也不愿意浪费时间去推敲哪一句才是真心实话，哪一句或是蹩脚谎言。他们的祖国也是如此。眼前的女人不过是过客，前几分钟她甚至还想勾引自己。他着实没有理由待人温柔，但这与递上一张纸巾不相矛盾。

   

    “谢谢。”女人接过。蹭上泪水的眼影糊成一团，有够狼狈。“于是呢，你的初恋怎么样？”

   

    “与你的情况差不多。”美国无声浅笑。“优雅，得体，漂亮得就像不是这个世界的人。”

   

    “听起来真让人嫉妒。”

     

    “钱，权，还有姿色，那个人有的是炫耀的资本。”

     

    “还有帅哥作为追求者。”她大声笑道。夹在指间的香烟燃至尽头，美国很配合地递上口袋里还未开封的烟盒。好彩香烟，连结大洋彼岸两国的企业力作。年轻国家不爱抽烟，但口袋里总得塞上几包象征友谊的玩意。“这家的大小姐可真拥有作弊似的人生，难怪你看不上我。”

     

    “事实确实如此。可你说错了一件事。”

   

    美国思考片刻，纠正了对方的言语。

    

    “他没胸没屁股，还是男的。”

   

   

02

   

    他买了一份泰晤士报，在倒塌的报刊亭外。夸张标题铺下了丘吉尔的发言，浇入硝烟的灰烬像极了乔治六世发愁砸落的烟蒂。战事的报道填满每一道缝隙，但由天空坠落的火光将其轻易燃去。破破烂烂的报刊就像阿斯特家族在百姓中的可悲信誉，唯有豆腐块大小的补给品发放安排被特地圈出。

   

    美国漫步在伦敦的街头，腋下夹着那沓残破的过往，五便士的硬币在兜里撞出碎响。他本该剩下更多，至少一克朗。可历经漫长旅行的合众国先生受够了坠在口袋里的重量——没错，还是海上，那曾为儿时所厌恶的波澜。辽阔的海面蔚蓝澄澈，可在这双同样深邃的蓝眼看来单一无趣得让其晕船。于是他大方地将零零散散的硬币送给踢球的孩子，在那曾被称做街道的废墟里。他曾幻想牛津广场的繁华，匹卡德利的四通八达，还有摄政街上潇洒购物的贵族裙摆，然而当他设身处地地出现在这里时，却发现这一切不过也是幻想，毕竟这充盈鼻翼的浓灰足够灭欲。

   

    这座城市经历了很多，也见证了很多。昂首高据的伦敦塔眺望胜利者凯旋归来的强帆，翱翔灰空的渡鸦羽翼略过瘟疫燃尽的火光。铭刻帝国骄傲的城市在接天的烈火里燃为灰烬，可庄严华贵的白金汉宫依旧屹立不倒。日不落帝国的繁荣在炮弹的轰炸下身穿百孔，而他们的国王已然坚守，站在为导弹击毁的礼堂里鼓励百姓。高城的建立离不开鲜血的铸造，而眼下的伦敦沐浴炮火硝烟，数不尽的生命将其染红，可这座象征大不列颠的城市仍在坚守，百姓在废墟上搭起暂居的破篷，单薄的大衣里塞上支撑家庭的烟酒，他们在战火里挣扎，哪怕这座城市已经破败不堪，哪怕悲吼四起。

     

    曾有人断言，英格兰的脖子会被拧断，像一只鸡仔那样。而这群生活在米字旗下的人们，却凭实际的行动，堵上旁人的嘴巴。

     

    这般坚强，这般骄傲，对得起那家伙的引以为傲。

     

    “先生，有什么能帮得上您吗？”

   

    十五六岁的少女出现在美国的跟前。她的手肘挽着一个花篮，几束鲜艳的花枝成为灰暗废墟群里的一抹亮色。宽松的麻布衣服无法抵御深冬的寒意，发紫的嘴唇与枯萎似的金发为她的美貌减分。兴许唇上点缀的赤色能使这枝雏菊绽放漂亮本貌，不过围在脖颈的长围巾打消追求者的奢望。名花已然有主，这条将她保护完善的围巾就是最好的证明。

     

    “事实上我需要一枝花，你知道的，探望朋友决不能空手上门。”即便这看似合理的理由只萌生不到数秒。女孩实在瘦弱，口袋里的几磅该能给她送上一顿还算不错的晚餐。

     

    “既然如此，康乃馨是不错的选择，愿这朵小花能给您的朋友带来不错的一天。”

     

    女孩微笑着取出一枝多头花朵，黄色的，绽开的娇花旁还伴上俩可爱的花苞。礼貌谦逊，这着实是不错的女孩，愿阿波罗的暖阳能为少女编上保护的花环，温柔绽放的康乃馨恰是完美*。

   

    _*希腊传说中，一位以编织康乃馨花冠为生的少女，招来同业的妒忌，终致被暗杀。阿波罗为了纪念她，将其变成秀丽的康乃馨。_

   

    不过合众国先生并无打算就此剪断这份偶遇维系，躲在不远处墙角的一抹身影挑起他的雅兴。他接过那一枝康乃馨，唇角挂上戏谑笑意：“至少不能是玫瑰。”

   

    “爱情。这寓意也许确实不适合友人。”

   

    “更主要的是英雄我会因此挨上旁人的怨恨。”美国夸张地耸了耸肩，努嘴示意的方向换来女孩的回眸，以及墙角那头少年被发现后的尴尬羞涩。“我不过是旅游过客，可没有打算成为他的情敌。”

   

    “那不过是……”

   

    不成句的话语从少女的口中脱出，夹带乡音的英腔听着并不舒服，但美国却愿意为平凡生命的幸福留下等待与欣赏的刹那，当然，他不忘调侃：“你的恋人？”

   

    “才没有！”少女连声打断美国的言语，只不过躁红的脸颊袒露一尽。“那家伙不过是住得比较近，从小就认识罢了。长得不怎么样脑子也不灵光，不然怎么会那么容易就被发现……”颤抖的嗓音藏不住满溢的心声，更别说为这注视世间百年的双目凝视。女孩别开脸庞，不由地将花篮搂入怀中。“只不过不太讨厌罢了。”

   

    有够青涩纯洁。美国无声而笑。年轻国家没有闲情雅致为每一条生命牵上红线，更别说不是自己的国民。然而站在少女与男孩的跟前，他却不由驻足。灌入百姓思绪的构造令国家意识体亲尝各式情感的滋味，可映落在蔚蓝间，美国竟为此动容。不仅是恋情的美好，更多的是这朵绽放在废墟里的柔花。1940年9月7日，四个月前的寻常一日拉开了人类历史上一道暗幕。当孩子们在梦里期待米迦勒节到来之时，一道炽疼大半个英国的火光由天落下。那群德国佬不理解麦茬鹅和燕麦烤饼的美味，他们只想用野蛮的枪炮敲碎英国不肯媾和的下巴。

     

    然而他们万万没想到英国会抗争到现在，这是理所当然，谁也猜不到顶着这副纤细身板的优雅绅士，哪怕粉身碎骨也不愿意稍显弱势，毫不现弱的战机群向天空发出雄狮的怒吼，美国又一次赌赢了这场战局。

   

    “祖国先生。”在美国动身远行前，他的上司叫住了他们的国家，这个历经百年风雨洗礼的意识体。“您怎么能如此肯定，我是说，纳粹可没有减弱火力的意思，您从何断言英国将会成为反咬对方的关键。”

     

    年轻国家轻摸下巴，想了想后向跟前的总统先生反问：“富兰克林，假如一股风把你的帽子吹掉了，你会弯腰捡起来吗？”

     

    “当然。”上司不解地报以肯定答复。

     

    “但英国不会。那个倔强的老头宁可重新再配一顶昂贵的帽子，也不愿意弯腰低头。”美国无声浅笑，眺望至远方的视线既像是掩藏无奈，又更近别样方面的尊重肯定。“一顶帽子已是如此，更别说用蛮力掰折他的腰。”

   

    他曾向英国询问。

   

    ——“屈从”的意味。

   

    “小姐。”蔚蓝的双目望向眼前的女孩，北美男孩，或许该以他最本质的身份美利坚合众国，向脚下国家的子民发出询问。“假如与德军谈和能换来安稳的生活，你愿意吗？”

     

    少女抬起头来。战时的粮食缺乏磨瘦了她的身板，泛黄的脸庞染上灰烬的朦痕。未经打磨的美落于眼帘，干燥唇瓣吐出的言语道出坚定的答复。

   

    与百年前的答复决然无异。

   

    “绝不（Never）。”

   

    她坚定而语，闪烁在眼里的是对国家的信任。

   

    他冷漠坦然，那抹沁透蔚蓝的碧绿里燃起大不列颠的不灭骄傲。

   

    美国伸出手，由绽放的康乃馨探至一旁。玫瑰，红得滴血，与灰暗的废墟相衬着实艳丽。带茧的指腹轻触柔软的花瓣，一抹浅笑勾在男孩的唇角。

   

    从钱包里取出几张钞票，美国将这叠战时巨款塞在少女的手里，连同面对女孩惊讶的肯定答复。也许同样的金钱他能买来几卡车的玫瑰，不过合众国先生更倾向眼下所为。一枝玫瑰，一顿供得这对情侣共尽的佳肴，还有不至于空手而去的祝福。面对初恋，少女与自己都该更加坦然。

   

    “你叫什么？”美国回首向少女问去。

   

    “珊娜。”女孩的名字如她那般美好。不过只是一面之缘，可年轻国家相信，少女定能拥有更好的人生。毕竟，哪怕脚下踩着城市的废墟，头顶的天空不知何时坠落流弹，她仍能坚强地寻求希望，坚信所爱与祖国。

   

    你可真有一群坚强的子民，绝不屈从的大英帝国。

   

    骄傲的倔强老头。

   

    我的挚爱。

   

    破败的墙砖挡不住海风与冬雨，拍在腿上的寒意令人不禁哆嗦。美国迈出了步伐，足音里却满载轻快。

     

    爱情。她说得没错，这寓意也许确实不适合友人。

   

    但恰适情人。

   

   

03

   

    屋子座落在山坡一角，藏在一大丛夏栎里。锈色毛山榉叶划过远山的边迹，枝干灰白得几近天色。

   

    绵长崎岖的小路成为踏上山顶的唯一途径，伦敦变化莫测的雨褪去野花披上的凡尘，也使得道路打滑难行。一根木棍支撑年轻国家的体重，鳄鱼皮质鞋面满沾泥泞。一枚炮弹的碎片嵌入不远处的草坪，几株嫩苗却又从绝望的焦土里萌生挺拔。城市在废墟里挣扎支撑，郊外于生命里蓬发不灭生机。

   

    他来到了这里，他终究还是来到了这里。

     

    高坠的流弹野蛮地蹂躏野外宁静，黑烈的流火灼去精心配置的花坛。英吉利海峡外最美丽的花园在肮脏的轰炸里碎成幻想，附着在砖瓦青苔上的伦敦雨雾终坠至历史长河。包扎菖蒲的紫缎带随黑火药的侵蚀扬向苍穹，扭成异样的铁盒勉强地勾落铁杆。

   

    信箱。红色涂漆为焚天的烈火燃至龟裂，掺在枯草内的碎片仿佛还带有烧焦恶臭。高温吞去门牌铁块弥留的坚硬，漂亮的花体字皱缩一团，倒像是恶心的毛线虫。他踹了一脚，在花园外倒下的枯木上，突然而至的力量震落碳化的余灰。美国甚至不需要认真打量，宅邸主人的身份早已确定文字的归属。

    

    英格兰。那个人所深爱的土地，自己倾慕一生的存在。

     

    他的英格兰。

   

    儿时殖民地无数次倍感好奇，到底这座城市有多大的吸引力，能留住四处奔波的英国。

   

    雨夜里新生国家举起枪杆，紧锁在准星里的不仅是昔日的宗主国，还有那即将承受远战败绩的陌生都城。

   

    而现在，脚踩发焦的土地，呼吸混浊到呛鼻的空气，美利坚合众国这才发现，伦敦这座城市没有多么宏伟壮丽，不大不小正好容得下大英帝国的骄傲。

   

    这是英国的尊严。

   

    这是他的心脏。

   

    苏格兰来到了这里，插在花泥的烟头仿佛夹带红发男人的凶狠不屑，威尔士与爱尔兰也是如此。兄弟四人的关系兴许与“融洽”根本挨不着边，抛开同样粗得吓人的眉毛外，他们可谓是没有多少能达成共识的地方，除去一点——他们都是国家意识体，他们共同组成英国，他们深爱着这块土地与人民。

     

    美国曾想来到英国的身边，当他真正意义上成为“国家”的那夜。他还套着褴褛的军服，肩上披着十三颗自由星星与显眼的红。男孩激动地敲响分隔两人的大门，动静大得仿佛要搬开尼亚加拉瀑布。他手里攥紧一小摞不薄的信件，每一封都落上所爱的名字。可迎上这般满溢心情的，却是兄长冰冷双目，还有罕有地坚定拒绝。

     

    ——你实在残忍。

   

    加拿大——或许那时仍该称为“英国殖民地”的意识体厉声指责。与自己长得神似的兄长远比想象的要聪明，他并不埋怨美国的独立，看透野心与报复的男孩只不满于弟弟的这般自我满足。屋里英国因为独立染上重疾，而罪魁祸首还穿着碾碎帝国骄傲的衣衫登门拜访。他或许知道得更多，百年来他一直坐在最近座位上，沉默地欣赏这出闹剧——虚假与美好，自由与拘束，还有幌子与真意。

   

    几点零光映在二楼窗台，靠边的，暖色地揽入窗帘外的碎叶，还有俩瓷制花盆。徒剩枝杆的焦土掺在郊外寒意，空气弥散的硝烟着实不适于生命的存在。注视薄纱勾勒的纤细倒影，美国仿佛嗅到绷带，消毒水，以及某位要强国家不变的嘲讽轻藐。

   

    的确如此。

 

    毕竟，这副倾注责任的躯体连死都不会。

   

    他们没有生命，子弹把心脏打碎仍屹立不倒。

   

    可他们又胜弥私心，超越身份重担的爱意令意识倘若留生。

   

    兄弟，你知道吗。

    

    比起真枪实弹带来地皮肉伤害，这一封封信函才更加残忍可怖。

   

    它不断地倾述深情，但又拒绝了任何回应。

     

    美国重新遇见了这个骄傲的帝国，在弗利克斯托港。时值正午艳阳高照，1940年的初夏热得令人发狂。他乘坐北美最大的货运船，随骄傲飘扬的星条旗一同越过宽敞大洋。佯装成粮食大亨家的贵公子，在甲板上神气十足的男孩现在却俯身借笨重的木箱掩藏。子弹，枪杆，火药，塞在稻草之下的军火不曾构成他这般所为的原因，在这个混乱复杂的战火年代，没有哪一个掌权者手里能干干净净。隔着天然海域的两大屏障，美国向世界宣布中立立场，可谁又能料到那群疯子的子弹会偏向何处，唯有这一把把沾满鲜血的钞票来得更加实际。年轻国家不忧心货物的暴露，压根就没有人敢拦下这艘船只。

   

    他只在乎对方的视线。

   

    那个人就站在船下的码头栈道。俊美的面容依旧漂亮美好，但华贵衣衫藏不住手腕绑紧的绷带。男人看起来瘦了许多，本来就显得纤细的身板变得更加单薄。他凝视着摆在跟前的木箱，稻草混上马铃薯的蠢样骗不过这双绿眼。猛然拔出腰间别上的小刀，英国利落地捅向箱子深处。几声惊讶的呼声碰上金属尖锐的回响，他猜对了，果不其然。

   

    那手指终究还是太过于得宠，修长，但没有细得皮包骨头。几百年来剑与钢笔在指腹上留下两块厚厚的茧，枪弹的重量使得手背上增添几道青筋。他捧起正中的枪支，白皙的肌肤更适合优雅的琴键，而不是诞生意义即是掠夺的兵器。方才的一击直中枪托，留下的新痕不偏不倚恰似过往的一道痕迹。

   

    ——1781年砸在雨夜里的步枪。

   

    或许是察觉到这该死的相近，年长国家像是碰着什么脏东西似地立马将枪支砸向木箱。预料之内的巨响充斥双耳，但意料之外的痛感爬上心尖。美国早该猜到这一点。那可是英国，那个宁死不屈的骄傲帝国，百年前的挫败与背叛定是成为这固执老头心中永远抹不去的伤疤。那场雨夜他拥有了一切，但又同时失去了所有。

     

    男孩蹲下身子，在国家的无悔与爱慕私心的交叠里品尝苦涩。

   

    而绅士弯下腰，于旁人无及的视线角落，再度握起那把步枪。

   

    那道刀痕刻在枪杆，像足了丑陋的伤疤。

   

    可他却缓缓地轻抚着，小心得仿佛在勾勒阳光的轮廓。

     

    英国的指腹轻触枪口，枪身，还有裹上皮质的枪托，最后停在末端刻上的印记。这把利器的名字，与它的国家。

   

    美国。

     

    他本是多么厌恶这个名字。至少在美国看来。

     

    直至蔚蓝瞥见祖母绿里的温柔。

   

    而这正是将自己溺死在爱河的初恋。萌生在百年前的不知不觉，却持续至此刻心动。

   

    他们有着同样的开头字母，竟也怀着同样的思慕心情。

     

    纳粹的飞机在英国的领空肆虐了整整四个月，没有人性可言的轰炸企图粉碎英国的尊严。经历了十几年前的战争，那群疯子还没有意识到，站在他们面前的这家伙可同样不是什么善类。他咬着牙逼迫自己咽下一切的痛苦与侮辱，只为了告诉历史与这群毛头小子，谁才是一脚踩在你脸上的霸主。

     

    美国迈进英国的花园，这本该精致美好的存在。流火燃尽灌木谱写的生机，小巧的茶桌在弹壳的冲刷下裂得粉碎。他就在这里，他所深爱的人正在承受战火的折磨，而自己却只能站在门的这一侧无声等待。

     

    因为他是中立。

     

    因为这份挣扎与不屈是英国的尊严与坚持。

   

    男孩捧起这番泥土，以百年前红衫绅士跪在泥泞的姿势。烧焦的土壤脆弱得宛若流沙，唯有指甲与缝隙才能将其挽留。美国的十指携上泥土的芳香，构成国家与生命的原始根基就在掌心。

     

    他握紧了焦土，护在怀里的用力与温柔就像是还上一个迟到了百年的拥抱。

     

    这是英国誓死守护的土地。

   

    脚下是他的心脏。

   

    一百五十九年。美国的这一声回应被时光与战火甩在遥远的大洋彼岸。

     

    而这一次，他绝不会再次犹豫踟躇。他要奔跑，他要怒号，他要向最爱的人倾述满溢心中的爱语。

   

    炮火燃尽大不列颠，但烧不去英国的骄傲与尊严。冷冰冰的立场阻断美国追求的步伐，可毁不掉被侵略者最后的胜利，以及年轻国家迈步守护的本愿。

     

    花坛掩埋在废墟，但骄傲的玫瑰撑着墙角的缝隙再绽华容。宛若鲜血的红涂满大不列颠大地，同样也将成为敌人眉前燃起的火光。

   

    黎明终再度洒落这片大地，浴血抗争至最后的雄狮定会咬断野犬的喉管。

   

    让世界好好地看看你的尖刺！

     

    然后在这胜利日里拥吻所爱。

   

   

04

   

    他瞥见一枝玫瑰，插在焦土的中央。漫天的炮火碾碎全身的骨头，近在咫尺的花园也未能幸免。硝烟与灰尘压疼柔嫩的花瓣，可它依旧傲然挺立，像是在坚持着什么。

     

    “那是什么？”苏格兰也发现这美丽的不速之客，然后他举起手枪。这个强大的红发男人没有什么高谈浪漫的心情，在这种危机得仿佛空气里都能碰出火星的时刻，能在四个国家意识体的眼皮底下无声无声地放下一朵玫瑰的来客，他发自内心地希望那家伙能源于善意，而不会成为难缠的威胁因素。

   

    “苏格兰。”英国阻断兄长的备战举动。他明白这样的反应才属正常，但不知为何，当视线触及那抹艳红时，自己却感到温柔和诚恳。“就让它在那吧。”

   

    “怎么。”锐利的视线扫过花园的玫瑰，年长意识体总算放下警戒。他把枪支放在左手，右手拾起香烟深吸一口。“你该不会还抱有什么期待。”

     

    玫瑰。他们的国花。

   

    爱情。花朵所藏有的寓意。

   

    “没什么。”

   

    英国别开视线。祖母绿的双目眺向遥远的碧空，吐出喉间的沙哑嗓音掩饰挂在唇角的浅笑。他想起深邃宽阔的大西洋，想起百年前划过掌心的丰收麦穗，无暇的蓝天以及麦田里男孩的笑容。

   

    那么得灿烂，那么得美好，那么得擅于夺去人心。

   

    “不过是一个小鬼罢了。”

   

    他的言语里难掩爱意。

   

   

End.


End file.
